


Suba to Ryo

by Lilly0



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s these moments that Subaru likes the most. When just everything seems to fit together. It might not be perfect. But almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suba to Ryo

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by ivenclaire
> 
> Inspired by SubaRyo's adorable Kicyu performance.

When Ryo bakes, he always uses food colouring to draw little patterns or write funny words on the finished product. He gives it to Subaru then, because he himself doesn’t like sweet stuff. And Subaru knows that from their other friends and bandmates, he and Ryo are the only ones with zero body issues. Plus, he has the slight feeling that Ryo likes to watch him eat the freshly baked cookies or cakes, biting into them with such obvious pleasure while he eyes his bandmates sadistically - ignoring their envious glances towards him – a teasing smirk on his lips. It’s then when Ryo’s eyes sparkle a bit in both amusement and mischief. He can be a little sadist too if he wants to.  
  
“You know-“ Subaru smiles while he bites into a muffin with BITCH written in capital letters and in neon-yellow on it. “You have some issues.”  
  
“Why?” Ryo asks innocently. “Because I wrote something on your muffin or because I think you are a bitch?”  
  
“Both.”  
  
  
 ~~~  
  
It’s not so much about having issues, Subaru thinks later, when they join the rehearsals and he watches Ryo dance right in front of him, but to have these issues together – and not mind them. Ryo never seems to mind Subaru’s little annoying habits. Or maybe he does, but he can handle them well. On the other hand, Subaru can be annoyed by Ryo’s antics – dude works too much, eats not enough, gets overly excited over nothing, hardly ever finds the right words, gets awkward easily – but he doesn’t mind all that much.  
  
He wonders if Ryo sees it the same way. Maybe he does. Maybe he doesn’t. Most likely he doesn’t give it that much thought – or maybe he thinks even more about it than Subaru does.  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
„I liked your hair better long.“ Ryo muses when they are walking home together after their rehearsals. Subaru has finished all five of Ryo’s muffins proudly. It’s a new record. Now he can almost feel how Ryo’s eyes are piercing the back of his head. “It’s too short now.”  
  
“Well, it will grow again.”  
  
“And I don’t like your weird beard.” Ryo continues, disapproval in his voice. He moves his fingers through his own thick hair thoughtfully. It’s rather short too, but then, it suits Ryo best like that. “It’s so half-hearted. I mean, if it was a full-grown beard, yes, maybe… but it’s just a hint of a beard. Beardesque.” He giggles about his own joke.  
  
Subaru lets out a sigh. “It’s for a movie, Ryo. So stop complaining. You _,_ out of all, should know it best.” He nods fiercely to underline his words.  
  
“Yeah, just that I’m always looking hot.” Ryo muses. “No matter what kind of weird style they make me wear.” He catches up with Subaru now and walks next to him. Subaru can see how he turns his head to check on his face properly. “Unlike you.” he adds.  
  
Subaru wonders if he should just turn around and yell at Ryo for being such an insensitive idiot. But then, it would probably be of no use. And Subaru doesn’t like yelling at someone anyway. He decides to go on direct confrontation though – with words. “So, are my hair and my clean face all you like about me?”  
  
“No.” Ryo shrugs. “I also like your size. I’m taller than you.”  
  
Subaru can’t help but to grin at that.  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
They are sitting on Ryo’s balcony now, both of them with their guitars on their laps. Subaru doesn’t play much anymore, he is mostly the one singing the main vocals and Ryo and Yasu have surpassed him with their guitar skills anyway. Still, it’s nice to do that once in a while.  
  
Ryo’s eyes seem to be attached to something in the distance while he is strumming the strings of his guitar. A melancholic tune. It’s these moments when his feelings overwhelm Subaru and he stretches out to touch or hug Ryo spontaneously. He does so today too. His fingers touch Ryo’s cheek softly first, then his lips.  
  
Ryo keeps playing his guitar until Subaru reaches his neck and shoulders. Suddenly, the sweet melancholic sound stops and Ryo puts his guitar aside. “Kiss me?” Subaru asks.  
  
Ryo nods, a smile on his lips.  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
His lips are beautiful, more than any other lips Subaru has kissed in his life. Ryo probably has the most alluring lips in the universe. Right now, Ryo is sleeping next to him, his naked body only covered by a very thin blanket. It’s hot outside and they both hate sleeping with the cooler on – it’s bad for their voices and vocal chords to do that.  
  
Ryo is the type of guy who falls asleep immediately after he had sex, while Subaru stays awake longer. He watches Ryo’s sleeping face then. When he feels too much like a weirdo by doing that, he sometimes gets up and walks into the living room. It’s these moments that normally, ideas for his lyrics come to him.  
  
“So, after sleeping with me, you thought about _Revolver_?” Ryo says snarkily once after Subaru tells him about it. “Wow, I’m not sure if I should feel flustered now. I hope you didn’t mean you feel like shooting yourself.”  
  
“Says the guy who wrote _monologue_ , the most depressing song you ever made.” Subaru intervenes.  
  
“Yeah, but I didn’t think of you when I wrote it.” Ryo says, and if it didn’t sound that innocent, Subaru would probably feel insulted. But it’s Ryo and he has never been good with this kind of things. Romantic words. “You are more like my everyday inspiration.” Ryo continues all of a sudden, like it is the most normal thing in the world to say. Subaru is at a loss for words suddenly. Okay, maybe he _is_ good at it.  
  
~~~  
  
They might both be stubborn, but Subaru is more the sharp but reserved type, while Ryo ponders over things, but won’t rush head over heels into an argument. That’s why they hardly fight with each other. It’s just not working. And they both feel bad when they do. Especially when it’s over nothing.  
  
“You are stupid, idiot!” Subaru says after a long draining day and an even longer, more draining discussion with Ryo. A day, when they both are not patient enough with each other.  
  
Ryo frowns deeply. “You know what they say about someone who calls others stupid?”  
  
“What?” Subaru wants to know.  
  
Ryo pauses for a moment, his thoughts obviously circling around this idiom. “I don’t know anymore, I’ve forgotten it.” He spats out, mere frustration in his voice that he can’t make a point. “But it’s nothing nice.”  
  
He grabs his guitar and leaves for the study. The door closes loudly and Subaru knows he isn’t invited right now.  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
The next day Subaru doesn’t even know anymore what they fought about or why he got angry before. “Want to see me?” he asks when he meets Ryo in the studio.  
  
“We should probably sing a duet together.” Ryo suggests without even mentioning their little argument or answering to Subaru’s question.  
  
“Hm.” Subaru nods and drops the subject as well. “We could.”  
  
“Let’s do Kicyu.” Ryo says and it’s obviously meant as a joke because he smiles brightly and his eyes are glinting a bit in mischief.  
  
Subaru feels like hugging him. So, he does.  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
When they find out that they are indeed having a special live concert for their band’s anniversary and that they are really going to sing duets, Subaru is slightly surprised. Since it’s a special live they are going to sing well-known, fan-favorite duets, with exchanged roles. Yoko and Hina. _Torn_. Subaru and Ryo. _Kicyu_.  
  
They both exchange a glance. Ryo obviously has troubles to keep his expression straight. Subaru gladly has more of a poker face and just nods in a professional manner.  
  
It’s nice to work together with Ryo for a change, but it’s not like the song overly excites Subaru. The more he is surprised that it’s probably the live performance he has enjoyed the most until now.  
  
Everything is just perfect. The atmosphere, the audience, Ryo, himself. So without telling Ryo beforehand he just spontaneously changes some parts of the lyrics. _Suba to Ryo_. The audience goes crazy. Ryo laughs.  
  
  
  
Later, after they finished the concerts and hung out with their bandmates and friends for a little _YAY, finally some free days again_ celebration, he and Ryo go to the hotel’s special bath. It’s located in a protected area outside. The water is warm and it hopefully will loosen their tensed muscles and relax their tired bodies.  
  
“You know-“ Ryo says after a while, his hair wet from the steam, little strands of it sticking to his forehead. “Next time you plan on doing something so unpredictable, tell me beforehand.” He dives his head into the water for a moment, when he dives up again, it’s all wet, revealing his beautiful neck now.  
                        
There are various things Subaru could answer. Like, if he tells before, it’s technically not _unpredictable_ anymore. Or he could explain that he didn’t plan it, so there was nothing he could say to Ryo before.   
  
“Warning you now.” He says instead and moves closer to Ryo. Ryo generously allows him to embrace him. They dive down into the water together now.  
  
  
~~~  
  
Ryo is lying next to him. Their hotel has rooms with tatami floors and Ryo loves almost everything that’s traditional. Subaru doesn’t mind that much. A bed is a bed. He has to admit though that he likes how much space they have in such a room.  
  
They have thrown their towels into one corner of the room and emptied the mini bar. “We are going to have a headache tomorrow.” Ryo complains while he touches his shoulders a bit.  
  
Subaru holds Ryo’s hand lazily, fingers intertwined. “Hm.” He says. “Who cares?”  
  
Ryo doesn’t say anything, just shrugs. His eyes are closed, his face relaxed.  
  
It’s these moments that Subaru likes the most. When just everything seems to fit together. It might not be perfect. “Almost.” He says.  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
It’s _almost_ perfect. And that’s more than he has ever wished for.


End file.
